The Melancholy of Cross Academy & the SOS Brigade
by missanimestranger
Summary: Haruhi is bored of the clubs lack the supernatural and decides to move it to cross academy, with no idea what lurks in wait for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo everyone, this is my first fanfic. hee,heee. As you come to know me you will see how mad and random I am. Bananas! See, RANDOM. I dont even like Banans. Anyway this is a cross over between Haruhi Suzumiya and Vampire Knight. I got this idea from another cross over of vampire knight, but with ouran! This is a short chapter but I hope its enough to get you interested. Right, on with the show! I mean story.**

"Right! Cross Academy Here we come!" Announced an excited Haruhi.

"Remind us why you brought us here again?" Groaned Kyon as he gazed up at the spectacular building.

"Well we weren't finding any paranormal activity at own own school… sooo, I decided we should move house!"

Haruhi beemed, holding the school's brochure infront of the building. Kyon had no idea why, maybe she was imagining herself in an anime and was… thinking how it was shot.

"And you think you'll find it here because?"

Haruhi ignored him; instead she leaped in the air with excitement.

"This is going to be great! I mean just look at it!" She pointed.

"Doesn't it just scream gothic, horror?"

Kyon had to admit, the building was very gothic looking, pretty mysterious.

"It scares me." Wailed Mikuru, hiding behind Kyon.

_Yes Miss Asahina I shall be your knight in shining armour_

"I bet it will be full of wizards like Harry Potter, or maybe were wolves, it could be haunted, cursed! Or even…" Haruhi thought for a moment.

"Vampires?" Asked Kyon. Surly vampires would be her first guess. After all, we were living in a vampire obsessed world.

"Oh Kyon, you're rubbish when it comes to fantasy." Haruhi laughed, slapping Kyon on the head.

"Owch!"

"No, there's something that fits this building perfectly…"

_Why do I even bother?_ He thought.

"I know. VAMPIRES!" Exclaimed Haruhi. Looking pleased with herself.

"That's what I just said!" Screamed Kyon.

"Oh really Kyon. Your just jealous because Koizumi, has already climbed the ranks in club member status, where as you, are still at the bottom, you better get your act together, otherwise your chances of staying here as an SOS brigade member are very low. Hm hmmm." Haruhi grinned, she loved to make him mad, he just knew it.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Kyon.

"Wait a sec, we're _staying_ here? Since when? How long? What do we do? Do my parents know?"

"Great isn't it? This way _we_ are the mysterious transfer students! Yes, nothing happened when Koizumi showed up. Which Itsuki, I am very disappointed about." Koizumi hung his head.

"But, also in anime, manga and anything else you can think of, newcomers always get the adventure! As for your questions, Yuki take it away!" Haruhi commanded. Kyon had forgotten she was there; she had been so quiet all the way to the school. Then again, she always was.

"We are staying here till the end of term. This was decided 24 hours ago. We will re-start the SOS Brigade at Cross Academy. Haruhi has got your parents' permission and they will send your luggage in 55 seconds from now. Your luggage will arrive in 3 hours, 32 minutes and 62 seconds from now. Your-"

"Yuki, stop." Haruhi had realised that Yuki did everything she told her to, and seemed to be loving the control. She turned to Kyon.

"There, are you happy now!" She snapped.

_Not really, I still have no idea what the point of this exploration is…_

Haruhi sighed.

"Onwards. To CROSS ACADEMY!"

Kaname gazed out of his window. He examined the group of odd looking humans. Well, the two humans, alien robot, esper and time traveller. He knew they would cause some trouble. Kaname looked on at the students, he was sure he recognised the brown haired girl.

_Oh yes._

He thought

_Haruhi Suzumiya._

**Was it enough? I hope it was. I will make another very soon. So watch this space! Please reviw, I'd really appreciate it. Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :WHY

**Hi, I told you id containue it. I've now decided that in vampire knight this is set just after 4th Night were Zero trys to kill himself. And in Haruhi Suzumiya this is set inbetween the 1st and second serise. But i don't think there will be very many spoilers in the chapters to come so don't worry. Read on if you want to see: Howls moving castle quote, Haruhi and the head rocking out to some tunes, Kyon and Zero bromance and another mysterious cliff hanger. Okay on with the story**

"What's that noise?" Asked Kyon as the group made their way along the cobbled path to the main entrance.

The club members all stopped still, straining their ears to find the sound. Haruhi's eyes sparkled in delight.

"That, obviously is the sound of damsels in distress as their necks get pierced by the fangs of a fierce, but charming vampire." She said sprinting to the sound.

"_Oh really?"_ called Kyon.

All the way up the steep path to the Academy, Haruhi had done nothing but talk about the ins and out of vampires. Kyon had asked her how come she knew so much. She had stopped and thought for a moment, as if caught off guard, and quickly said. "Common knowledge" and the subject was dropped. Until now.

Haruhi turned in mid sprint, a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, and they need a hero, Kyon its time you step up to the plate!" To others it would seem like a joke, but Kyon knew otherwise

"Why do I have to go? You're the one gallivanting off to who knows where?"

"Who knows where? I know where. So stop joking around and save those girls!" Haruhi commanded. Kyon just stood there, his hair blowing through the autumn breeze. Haruhi realized her speech was having no effect. She tilted her head to the sky, put on her best, sad and distant face and acted as best as could.

"But of course, I am a frail and fragile little girl, who couldn't do anything to stop those beasts in human form." Haruhi whimpered. Out of the corner of eye she glanced at Kyon. To see if he had taken the bait. The expression he had on, told her all.

"You wouldn't know frail and fragile if it slapped you in the face!" Kyon snapped back.

Haruhi lost the cute act, she instead put her fists on hips and leaned in, giving him the death glare. She was far away, but those eyes could penetrate time itself. Itsuki leaned in and murmured.

"You may want to go with her on this one; we wouldn't want another closed space now, would we." Kyon sighed.

"Fine, let's go." He said, shaking his head.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Haruhi, jumping and punching a fist in the air.

"Come on you guys, stop being such slow coaches and get over here! It's time to investigate!"

Zero watched as day class girls pushed and shoved, screaming for their Idol to come out.

_Same old, same old_.

He thought.

Zero was taking a back seat today. He didn't want to shout, or do anything that took up too much energy. He was too tired, too thirsty. Running about and taking orders would just increase his thirst. And of course after what had happened yesterday, Yuki would let him do what he wanted in case he decided to walk out on her again.

_Why should she care? After what I did. How could she possibly look me in the eyes as if nothing has changed? Why?_

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of an odd looking group of people.

There were 2 boys and 3 girls, which looked around his age. At the back of the group was a short girl with glasses and pastel purple hair that was put into a neat bob. She seemed a quite girl, and Zero couldn't help but notice her dead, numb expression. Freaky. Beside the strange girl was another, she was very beautiful, with wavy ginger hair, and bright green eyes which shone in the twilight sky. She looked nervous and scared for some reason. What was it she was worried about? In front of the girls were the other three. To the right standing away from his companions was a tall boy, who seemed very in control of everything around him, he had coffee coloured hair and wore a smile that looked, kinda creepy. Next to him was the most curious of the group. The boy was tanned with short spikey hair. He had an exhausted expression on his face, shaking his head and moaning at the exited girl who was hopping about, leaning on his shoulders and pointing at the crowd. Was she trying to get a piggy back? The boy yelled at her and she backed away from him, her yellow ribbons blew in the wind. There was something about her exited but straight talking attitude that reminded him of someone. But who?

"_Zero, what is a vampire?"_

"_Their beasts in human form who drink the blood of living humans"_

"_Are they real?"_

"…"

Zero jumped back in fright, what was that? A flash of memories. A vision. He must be tired, or going mad from blood lust. Zero decided to bail. These newcomers must be the students from North High the Headmaster was talking about. He must have showed him and Yuki the pictures of them. Yes. That's why he recognised the girl. That's it. Zero knew that if he hanged around for long enough he would have to do the whole song and dance: introducing himself, giving a tour, listening to the head master babble on about something or other. He couldn't take that, not today. Not ever. Zero took one last look at the yellow ribbon girl; she looked back, their eyes locked. Try as he might, Zero couldn't shake the feeling that they'd met before. But where? Zero took one more look into those fascinating eyes, and ran.

Haruhi looked on as the silver haired boy ran from the scene. He looked familiar. But surely she would have remembered that shiny silver hair, those ear piercings and that tattoo.

_Oooh another mystery we have on our hands._

Haruhi had been disappointed to not find any vampires at the scene. Instead she had found thousands of screaming girls. At first Haruhi couldn't see what they were screaming at, so she asked Kyon to give her a piggy back. But of course Kyon being Kyon, would not do such a thing so she had to ask around. The answers she got varied from "The Night Class! Their so hot" to "Idol, he's amazing. Arrrr. Kyaaaa" to "What? I couldn't hear you over the screaming!" Haruhi concluded that this equalled VAMPIRES. Haruhi thought that the Vampires were keeping the humans at the school and that they came out at twilight to check out what was on the menu. Yes. That was the only explanation.

After the "Night Class" had left, which Haruhi still hadn't been able to get a glimpse of (thanks to Kyon). A petit girl with chocolate coloured hair came over to them.

"Hi!" The girl chirped.

"Im Yuki, disciplinary committee number one and-" Yuki turned, as if looking for someone. She sighed.

"Well, there is another, but he's gone, it looks like I'll be showing you round today."

"Hello! We're the SOS brigade, nice to meet cha" Yuki was about to reply when she containued.

"These are the members, Yuki, Mikuru, Itsuki and me, Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Hey what about me!" Shouted Kyon.

"Did you hear something? No? Me neither. So anything suspicious here? Wizards? Time travellers? Espers? Aliens?" Asked Haruhi every time getting closer to popping Yuki's personal bubble.

"Or perhaps…VAMPIRES!" Yuki gasped.

_Yes! This was exactly the reaction, I was looking for…_

"Ummm… Vampires? You believe in vampires? That's funny…ummm…."

_She is defiantly hiding something!_

Kyon butted in.

"Don't worry she's like that, she's just joking."

"Oh."

"No im not. Im completely serious. Kyon! Don't push me!"

"Yes. She ._Is._" Insisted Kyon. Trying to drag Haruhi away from Yuki. Why did he always have to butt in when she was on to something.

Itsuki then came into the conversation.

"Why don't you just take us to the head master?"

"Welcome, to our wonderful academy!" Cried the headmaster. Arms outstretched, as if ready to embrace the new students. He was so embarrassing but maybe seeing him would stop that Haruhi girl from thinking the school had anything fishy going on. Yuki had been worried all the way to the office, what if Haruhi wasn't joking, what if she actually did know something? Oh it was all too much for Yuki.

"Yuki!"

"Yes."

"Have you sung them the school song?" Haruhi's ears pricked up.

"Huh. The school song? I love the school song." Gasped Haruhi. Cross smiled, touched.

"Oh you do? Lovely! I can't get the Night Class to sing it, such a shame. The theme is cross-cultural interaction. Think of the Day Class as the sun and the Night Class the moon." He said passionately.

"Haruhi!" He beckoned.

"Sing with me."

"Okay." She exclaimed.

Haruhi sang first:

**Haruhi: **

Our hearts clear up,

By basking in the clear morning sun,

The academy is our mother,

**Kaien:**

The teacher we look up to is our father,

**Both:**

Cross, Cross, ah our youth,

**Haruhi:**

Our time is dyed in vermilion,(**Kain:Vamilion**)

When the evening sun is loathe to set,(**set**)

We hold the quite harmony to our hearts,

**Both:**

And build a bridge to our friends,

Cross, Cross are our youth."

At that moment the Headmaster got up onto the desk and started break dancing and Haruhi started strumming the electric guitar that was randomly lying around.

"I never thought he had it in him" murmured Yuki. She pulled her eyes away from the interesting scene and looked, to see how the others were reacting. She now realised that her and Kyon had backed into the door way, they seemed to be the only ones embarrassed by the situation.

"Should he be doing that at his age?" said Kyon.

"Oh he's fine." Said Yuki turning back to face the image.

"Wait. What!"

Yuki gasped in horror, and amazement as her foster farther started doing a perfect head spin on the desk.

"That can't be good for the table." She whispered. Zero had already snapped it in half and it had only just been repaired.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the Headmaster" Asked a very puzzled Kyon.

"As I said, he'll be fine." Reassured Yuki as the Headmaster cart wheeled off the desk and Haruhi started head banging.

Suddenly they both stopped.

_A bit freaky…_

The Headmaster brushed himself down, and sat back in his chair as if nothing had happened.

"Well, Yuki, you know I usually do the do the whole song and dance…"

_You did it literally this time_

"…But Zero isn't here today, and you know how I love to annoy him."

_You can be so evil sometimes._

"So for now just show them to their rooms, best to give a tour when the suns out, don't you think?"

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" Called a voice from behind the door.

The door opened, and out came a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

Yuki came into the room.

"Flossy, this is Mikuru Asahina and Haruhi Suzumiya. They shall be staying with you and Chihiro till the end of term."

_Chihiro? _ Thought Mikuru. _But I don't see anyone-_

"BOOO!"

"Arrgh!" Cried Mikuru. A tiny girl had popped up under her arms and was grinning at her.

"Nice one Chihiro!" Said Flossy, high fiving her friend.

"Mikuru's crying! This has got to go on the website!" Screamed Haruhi flashing her camera.

Mikuru hated how Haruhi treated her, but she was her to observe. Nothing more.

"Flossy, Chihiro, please be sensible, these people our guests here!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Muttered Chihiro who was already clinging to Mikuru and telling her how she was Timmy a gray cat.

Mikuru turned back to Yuki who was shaking her head.

"Im sorry Mikuru, there was no other rooms available."

Haruhi butted in.

"What are you talking about these guys are great!" screeched Haruhi who was having a jumping contest with Flossy."

"Urmm… Nagato you're staying with me and Yori.K."

"Ok."

"Okay, right, last stop, Kyon. You shall have to stay with…" Yuki examined her list.

"ZERO!"

"Something wrong?" Kyon had been glad to have got rid of Itsuki, (that guy creeped him out) but now it sounded like he was to be put with someone far worse.

"No, its just… Zero doesn't take kindly to, urrrm, visitors. He likes his own space. Heh, heh."

"Well I can understand that."

Yuki smiled at him.

"Maybe you two might get along." She whispered, timidly.

"I hope so."

"Yeah, me to." She came to a stop just at the end of the corridor.

_He really does want to be left alone._ He thought.

"ZERO!" Yuki shouted so loud Kyon was knocked off his feet.

Zero was woken by the sound of a screeching Yuki. It hurt.

" Urgh. Didn't you get the message? Im not doing disciplinary duties tonight!" Zero yelled back.

Yuki opened the door. She had that determined look on her face that always made Zero laugh, he found it funny when Yuki tried to act older than she was.

"It's not about that." She sighed. Yuki shoved forward the boy he had seen at changeovers.

"This is Kyon." Kyon gave a nervous, corny grin.

"Hey." Said the boy.

"And?" Said Zero.

"Urm. How do I put this… urm."

Zero sat up.

"Spit it out Yuki!" He moaned.

"He's sharing your room!" Yuki spat out.

"WHAT!"

When Yuki opened the door, Kyon half expected to find an emo hole filled with heavy metal posters and black. But no, instead he found a normal looking dorm with a cranky occupant. Yes, he did have a tattoo and ear piecing's, but he didn't look like punk.

"Uh, so I'll leave you to it then." Said Yuki, who ran from the scene of the crime.

"Okay, the bathrooms there, and don't go looking through any of my draws." Said the cranky occupant.

"I wasn't going to." Stated Kyon.

"Good." Kyon proceed to the bathroom. He looked around. You couldn't call it a bathroom. Not even a toilet. It didn't have one. Guess he was gona have to get used to boarding school life. Kyon brushed his teeth and got into his pj's . He opened the mirrored cupboard over the sink and was just about to put his wash bag away when he noticed something. A little box. Kyon knew what Zero had said but still.

_A peek won't hurt_

Kyon slid the lid open and was surprised to find, what were they? Sleeping pills? Pain killers? Or even… drugs?

_May be he is an emo. _He thought.

Kyon put them back and decided to forget about what he had seen.

Kyon came out of the bathroom to find Zero sitting up on his bed, eyes open, staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?" Asked Kyon, getting himself comfy on the bed. Zero looked at him, his violet eyes bore into his, trying to work out the newcomer. His expression turned into a scowl.

"It's your fault for waking me. I don't feel tired anymore." He looked back at the ceiling.

Kyon sighed, Zero was obviously worried about something, but he also looked like the kind who did not take well to company. Kyon was about go to sleep when Zero twisted round face him.

"So what are you doing here? At the famous _Cross Academy._"

"Well, to be honest. I don't even know. We're only here because Haruhi brought us?"

"Haruhi?" Said Zero who's ears had pricked up for some reason.

"Yeah, she's…" And Kyon told him, about the SOS Brigade, the computer club, Mikuru's cosplay, Itsuki's weird ways, and Kyon was happy to see that the boy actually smiled and even laughed at some points. For some reason, even though they had only just met, Kyon felt that Zero was not a happy person, and Kyon was happy for him.

"… and for some strange reason, I have this feeling that I must go along with her hair brained schemes and crazy ideas, because…" Kyon didn't know how to finish his sentence. The truth was he didn't know. He didn't think he ever would.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean." Said Zero.

"Anyway," He continued.

"Why did she bring you here?"

Kyon chuckled.

"What?"

"She thinks we'll find vampires. Ha, ha!" Zero froze.

"Good night." He said, jumping under the covers.

"Zero? Don't worry she's not serious."

"…"

"Zero?"

Zero hid under the covers. He couldn't believe it. That Haruhi girl was onto them. How did she know? And why did he still have the feeling that he'd seen her before, it wasn't right. An hour later, sleep poured over him and he dreamed a dream that would haunt him for the rest of his life

**Well thats the end of another chapter... Please, please, please review. I need to know people like this. Oh and the 2 girls who were sharing their dorm with Mikuru and Haruhi were based on my friends. Hi Flossy! Yeah they will have no idea what this is about but ah well. They will also appear in another fanfic im planning. "Fresh start. Fresh blood". Anyway... Oh did ya get the quote? And the song is actually the offical song, its in the fan book.**

**Right, bye-nee! If you like this and want to see more please review. If you have any ideas on chapters or how to improve the fic, don't be shy come on bye! Your opinion matters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

**Hi there! We're on to chapter 3! Im surprised that it didn't take very long. This is we're the story really takes , hee! Its a flash back chapter. yay flash backs! So I guess not much happens. But it has been the most enjoyable chapter to wright so far. Okay well theres just one thing you need to know. The second flash back is just a couple of days before Ichiru meets Shizuka and the seeds of hatred begin to grow. Right with out further ado, heres the next chapter.**

_Chapter 3: Memories of Blood, Snow, Family and Hatred_

"_Does it hurt?" Mocked Shizuka, as she gazed down at Zero, who was shaking in pain. He stared up at the retched being. Blood dripped from her lips caressing her long neck. Zero tried to move, get a grip and destroy this woman down to her very core. Why weren't his parents doing the same? They were the greatest hunters who ever lived they can't give up. Where was Ichiru, he was weak, someone should save him._

"_M…mu…" Zero tried to call to his parents, but his voice would not let him. His throat was burning up and his mouth was as dry as sand. Zero knew what this meant. Knew his fate. But he would not let that happen. Ichiru needed him, his parents needed him and he had promised Yagari he would not let him regret saving him. It was not his time to die. _

"_Your parents hunted down too many of my sweet brethren..." She contained. There was murmuring coming from the door. Was it Ichiru? Was he safe? Or was it Yagari come to save his family once again._

" …_This is their retribution…" So this was some kind of revenge, like what he was going to do to her when he got his strength back._

"_The Kiryu clan was well known as vampire hunters…" Zero was not paying any attention now to the woman, everything was starting to fade and sounds became very distant as his blood contained to drain from his body. Instead, he focused all his energy on listening to the murmurs from the hall way._

"_Umm… Mum is holding a party at our house. You haven't forgot have you?..." Zero tried to hear the conversation but he could only pick out fragments of it. The voice was a girls, he tried to remember, no, it couldn't be._

"_What's with that smell… Why have you got that grin on your face?" No not her, anyone but her. Go back home, you don't need to see this. _

"_Haruhi!" Cried the second voice. Zero could see a hand flickering out to stop her. But it did not save the child. She gazed at the horrific scene that lay before her. Her eyes widened, her hands clapped over her lips. But it did not stop the heart wrenching sound that came, Shizuka reached out to her, and she screamed. _

"Haruhi!" Cried Zero as he leaped from the bed. He turned to see if anyone had heard, but no, luckily for him, Kyon was snoring sweetly.

_Phew. It was just a dream. But it felt so real._

This was not new to Zero, he had that dream every night after his family had passed away. It was only recently though, that he had started having them again. But why now? It was like someone was warning him. Zero didn't believe in fate or anything like that, but still, why else would he have these feelings.

Zero began to replay the dream, over and over in his mind. Every time he had this dream it was exactly the same. But last nights was different. Could that girl really be Haruhi Suzumiya? It certainly looked like her. But could it? Zero tried to remember. In the dream he seemed to already know her.

" _Zero, what are vampires?"_

"_They are beasts in human form, that drink the blood of living humans."_

"_Are they real?"_

"…"

Yes. He did know her. He was still not sure were from. Zero concentrated on the memory, pulling it in and expanding it.

" _You never tell me anything! I'm going home!" Haruhi ran off down the road out of sight. It was snowing out and Zero was about go back inside, when Ichiru appeared. _

"_Ichiru, get back inside you'll catch a fever!" Cried Zero, twisting his twin to the doorway._

"_I've always got a fever." Ichiru shrugged him off. He marched over to the remains of what looked like the start of a snow man._

"_May I help?" Asked Ichiru, smiling sweetly._

"_Oh. Go on then. But promise me you'll go straight back inside afterwards." Insisted Zero._

"_Fine. Don't lecture me." Zero and Ichiru played happily together for hours. Until Ichiru said._

"_Why didn't you tell her?"_

"_What?"_

"_Haruhi. Why didn't you tell her the truth?" _

_Zero looked at him quizzically._

"_She doesn't need to know." He stated simply._

"_She doesn't need to know? She's family; she has a right to know the truth."_

"_Haruhi's not family! _You _don't even know her!" Ichiru crumpled slightly then. He had gone too far. He knew it wasn't his fault he was so weak he couldn't even go to school and socialise with other kids his age. But Zero couldn't help it. Ichiru barely even talked to her. He didn't understand why now he was calling her family._

"_Yes I do! She's as much part of the family as teacher is and he doesn't even like me!" _

"_Yes he does! Ichiru!" Zero tried to make a grab for his twin, but Ichiru whacked him away, in the process knocking the head off the snowman they had built together. Ichiru trembled._

"_See what you've done! You've brought back my fever!" Ichiru headed for the door. Zero cried out to him._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I promised you I'd go back inside didn't I?" Ichiru opened the doors._

_Zero grabbed the sad head of the snow man and ran to his brother._

"_Look. Stop. Ichiru we can fix it!" Pleaded Zero, offering the forlorn head to him. _

"_What like you're going to fix me!" Sneered Ichiru. This was the first time he had ever seen Ichiru in such away. He could see the pure hatred in his eyes. Was that how he had always felt?_

"_Don't mock me Zero. Don't make promises you cannot keep! Look at me!" Ichiru span round, stretching his arms in the air as if reaching for the Gods._

"_You can't fix me! No one can ever fix ME!" Zero could see Ichiru was not going to be persuaded. He let his brother leave as he wandered back to the house, laughing all the way._

Zero was pulled from the sad memories by a knock at the door.

He slowly got up from his bed and turned the nob.

"Hello, Kuran." He spat.

"You're up early."

"Not exactly, its only two, the night is still young." _Great and there was me thinking I had, had a decent night's sleep._ Zero had a deep hatred for Kaname. He was a pureblood like Shizuka and he had this perfect student act that everyone fooled for. But Zero wasn't easily persuaded, he had seen how distressed Yuki had looked on the night she had stayed in the Night Dorms that time. He knew Yuki had seen something she didn't want to admit and Zero knew there was something lurking behind those calm and gentle eyes that he didn't want people to see.

"Stop your rambling what do you want?" Asked Zero.

"Well then, what does the name, Haruhi Suzumiya, mean to you?"

**Oh I do love my cliff hangers. You know, I do feel sorry for Ichiru even though he is twisted in brain (like Ben from Eastenders) Please, please, please review (You can even tell me about Eastenders if you want too). DemonRaily thankyou once again for your support I like hearing from you and guys if you like this please tell me. Reviews give me encourgment and I will reply to everyone of them! Hee, hee! Okay see you next chapter! Bye-nee**


	4. Chapter 4 Sowing the Seeds

**Hi gang! 4th chapter,yay! I've noticed I don't get many visitors on mondays and tuesdays. I wonder why? Anyway today I have posted on a tuesday no matter what the satisistics are. Anyway put aside my random outburst, its chapter 4, Kamane's twisting up the game and Haruhi has her own memories of blood to re live! Plus (sorry guys) You know i've always been more of a Kaname fan than a Zero fan. (But not in the anime cause Kaname's english voice sounds like a pedo's- and no one beat Vic) but seems in this fanfic he's becoming the evil one. Oh yeah and if you follow the manga you probably know why Zero's hatred is needed as found out from chapter 79 were his master plan is revealed (have i said to much) Right on with the show!**

Chapter 4: Sowing the seeds

Zero had froze at the sound of her name. It disturbed him that Kaname knew her, and how it seemed he knew what had been going on inside Zero's mind. Kaname had led him to his dorm in silence. Zero followed, even though he was going to his lair, he didn't want to have this conversation in the hallway were they could be spied on.

Kaname closed the doors behind them and took his position behind the desk.

"Judging by your expression I guess you've remembered?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Said Zero, who had no intension of playing along to Kaname's "witty" words. Kaname smirked.

"You really have no idea, do you?" He said, eyes gleaming in the light.

"Blah, blah, blah. Kaname I know you've probably rehearsed this in your mind for god knows how long but just get to the point!" A flicker of anger crossed his face but Kaname controlled it, instead he wandered over to his chess board and inspected each piece. He chuckled, the sound made Zero sick.

"Heh. Which one is it Zero? God? Demon? Shape lifter? Friend? Foe? Prophetess? Or even…" He turned to Zero.

"Lover?" _What? _Zero was not going to take the bait, but he didn't leave, he was intrigued to what Kaname was trying to tell him, even if it was long winded. Zero crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Um. Again? What?" Kaname was not going to hind his anger this time. He stabbed his letter opener knife down into the chess board. Judging by the markings in the board Zero could tell he had done this before.

"What did you see, Zero?"

Zero sighed. He might as well tell him. It wasn't like he had a choice, Zero replayed the images in his mind and said solemnly.

"She saw it. Everything. Shizuka. Mum, Dad…Me."

Kaname nodded.

"Anything else?"

"No." Zero lied, doing his best to hide the truth. He didn't want to talk about him and Ichiru's fight. If only Zero had known what little time they had left, he would never have had that argument. The look in Ichiru's eyes. The hatred. The sadness. Ichiru truly was a lost soul. Ichiru had been right, he couldn't fix him and now, no one would.

"Really?" He sighed.

"I guess you still don't remember."

"_Remember? _Remember what?" Insisted Zero. Even if it was going to me lies Zero still needed to know.

"What she did, to Ichiru."

Haruhi stared up at the pale blue moon that shon through her bedside window. She couldn't sleep. She was too excited about the days to come. Tomorrow she would re-open the SOS Bridge to Cross Academy and who knows what mysteries they'll find. One thing she was certain of was the Night Class. They had to be vampires. And with vampires comes murder mysteries, love stories, horror movies, the list was endless. She had tons of ideas in mind. Some day ( preferably tomorrow) they would have a stake out. But first of course they would have to do a proper plan, with gadgets, walkie talkies, lasers, night vision goggles, the works! They would have to get past the guards Yuki and Zero. Yuki would be easy unless she had ninja fighting skills! Zero sounded hard. She had only seen him once but he didn't seem like the type to be easily swayed. Haruhi thought about Zero, there was defiantly something off about him, like with Yuki. Zero seemed very tired and had been clutching his neck strangely. Yuki had seemed to be surprised that he wasn't with her, so he can't be a slacker. Then why did he run off? Also Haruhi had felt a connection to him, like they had met before, but where?

_Think back. _She thought

_Think back. _She closed her eyes shut, visualising every bit of Zero. His silver hair, his pale purple eyes, his piercings, everything. She opened her eyes.

"Arrr!" She screamed. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the beds, smeared over the windows, covering her roommates, on her hands, everywhere, there was no escape. Haruhi jmped from the bed.

_It's a dream, a hallucination. It's all a dream._

Haruhi checked her roomies to see if they were awake, if they were alright. She was relieved to see they were alive and a bit worried that they hadn't woken up. After all, she did scream pretty loudly.

She was just about to go back to bed and hope for the best that this horrible sight was going to disappear, when she saw something. Lying beside Chihiro was a figure. Two in fact. Spayed out across the bloody floorboards. She crept over to the sight. She gasped in horror and had to hold onto the bed posts for support. She knew who they were, they had haunted them in sleep for what seemed like forever. Haruhi had always thought it would be an adventure to have strange hallucinations but not like this, not when she had to see the most gruesome nightmares she had ever faced. Haruhi for once couldn't take it. She opened the door and fled.

"No. No. I don't believe it. No!" Zero was in shock. He could not believe what Kaname had told him.

"Yes. You've got to realise it. You always knew it! You just couldn't face the truth." Zero started to crumble. He knew he was talking to Kaname and Kaname hated him, so he probably was just playing with him. But still, of what Zero had witnessed of Kaname Kuran he knew he was man who had a reason for everything.

"Haruhi, she was such a sweet girl, she would never…"

"But so was Ichiru. (sigh) Zero, her powers needed to develop, she sowed to seeds and she got under his skin. Everything that happened was all for her."

"What do you mean _powers? _No. Wait. Don't poison me anymore. I don't believe you."

"Oh you do. In the darkest depths of your very soul, you know the truth. You've always hated that woman, but who you really should have been hating is her." Zero toke a deep breath. Kaname had done it. He had torn into his flesh and created a wound destined for hatred. But Zero had to beat it, he would not bow down and succumb to Kaname's plans. For as long he lived he would never do that.

"This conversation is over." He said, and with that he slammed the door shut.

Kaname watched Zero leave the room.

_So dramatic._ He thought.

Yes, only some of what he said had been true. But it had worked. Kaname needed Zero he didn't like to admit it but he did. He needed his hatred. And now that he had made his full change into a vampire it was much easier to access it. It may have been cruel but he would not be able to forgive himself if anything happened to Yuki. After all, he could not have someone as powerful as Haruhi Suzumiya destroying the sanctuary he had made for his beloved. _And so it begins._

As Zero made his way back to his dorm, along the corridor he passed Haruhi the stared at each other for a moment before continuing their journey and as Zero eyes met hers he couldn't help the feeling of hatred bubbling up inside of him.

**Ha, just re read chapter 79 seems like Kaname used the exact words "plant the seed of hatred" Wow im good! thats it for another chapter (sigh) I hope you've enjoyed it so far and are looking forward to the next one. But im starting to think of giving it a break for a while because well, only 2 people have taken the time to review and for the first chapter I had quite a lot of views but barley any for the 2nd chapters. I also have a fanfiction I want to try out for vampire knigtht "Fresh start, fresh blood". So anyway if you want me to continue this sooner rather than later review because other wise I shall come back to this probably sometime after the Easter hols. So please, please, please send me your reviews, it doesn't have to be lots just a couple of words. Okay sorry about the rant, I shouldn't be so hard on you guys. In the mean time check out me and Maisies interviews, next week we'll be releasing one for Tamaki, ouran highschool, Ed, fullmetal alchemist and Zero well you know who he's from.**

**Okay agian sorry. I love you guys!**

**Bye-nee!**


End file.
